Beaches and Boyfriends
by SimplyStacy
Summary: Sonny has broken up with Chad, but Chad still wants her back. So when the Randoms and the Falls are forced to go on a vacation together so that they can get along, Chad sees it as a chance to get her back. But will a new boy keep them apart, read and find out. For all you Channy fanatics out there. This is my very first fanfic so no flames.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonny's POV**

Another day of laughs, giggles, and Tawni checking her hair and doing her make up every 10 minutes, I thought to myself as I was walking to my dressing room.

"Hey, Monroe!" oh no, it's Chad.

I better play it cool.

"Hi Chad, what's up?", I said in my most nonchalant voice.

"Oh nothing, just here to brag about how Mackenzie Falls is on the list of the " Top 5 Most Hottest Tween Shows in America".

There he goes with his big ego.

"Whatever, So Random's also made the list", I said while sticking my tongue out.

"Oh Sonny Sonny Sonny, will you ever see the truth? Mackenzie Falls is so much better than your pathetic little show", he said arrogantly.

"Well, we'll see about that."

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

Then I marched off to my dressing room.

I am so over that guy now.

I can't believe I dated him for three months; three stinkin' months.

I'm so glad I dumped his sorry butt.

**Chad's POV**

I miss her so much, and Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't miss anyone.

Why'd she have to dump me?

As I sank down to the floor in the hallway, I know then and there that I, Chad Dylan Cooper, will win Sonny Monroe back no matter what.

And I know just what to do.

**Sonny's POV**

"And…cut!

Alright guys, see you tomorrow on set", said Marshall.  
"Oh, but before you go, Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora in my office pronto."

Sigh, I wonder what this is all about .

"Okay, some good news, we are one of the hottest tween shows in America", said Marshall.

"We know", we said all of us in unison.

"But the bad news is we have to have to have a collaboration with Mackenzie Falls, and to do that we want all of you to get along. So we, Mr. Condor and I, have organized a vacation trip for the Falls and the Randoms so you all can get more "acquainted" with each other."

"What!", I yelled, " this cannot be happening."

And my cast mates sure seemed to agree with me.

"Yeah, I agree with Sonny", exclaimed Zora, "who's going to take care of my tarantula and climb through the vents while I'm gone?"

We all gave her strange looks. "Don't worry about it", said Marshall reassuringly, "it'll be fine. You are all dismissed. Now go home and pack, you're leaving in 3 days and the trip will be for 2 weeks."

We walked out unhappy and disturbed. How could this have happened? I've broken up with Chad and now I have to spend two weeks with him and the Falls. I sighed as I got into my yellow Volkswagen. This was going to be a long 2 weeks. Then I drove off from the studio into the night.

**Chad's POV**

"Chloe, it'll be alright", said Chad posing as Mackenzie for the scene, " we have each other." "And…cut", said the director. As I made my way over to the refreshment table, I thought about my plan to win Sonny back. "Falls, front and center", said Mr. Condor. We all gathered around the owner of the studio to here the news. "As you may have known, Mackenzie Falls has made the list of the "Top 5 Hottest Tween Shows on America, as well as So Random. So to please the public, we want to get a little collaboration between the two shows. And so you guys can end your never ending feud, we've decided that the two should take a vacation to Stars Hollow Beach and Hotel so that you all can finally get along."

The whole cast, including me, groaned. But I was secretly excited because I finally get to spend more time with Sonny and use my plan to win her back. "Alright, alright. Settle down people", said Mr. Condor, " go home and pack, you leave in three days." as I got inside my red convertible, I sighed with satisfaction. Sonny Monroe here I come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if I have not introduced myself; I kind of new at this. I am SimplyStacy, I have written my very very first fanfic, which in fact isn't my first but this one is the first one I have decided to publish. So when you rate, review, and comment please be gentle, but still tell me if there is something I can fix or if there is something I can add and/or remove from the story. Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance, and all rights go to their owners.**

**Forever yours, SimplyStacy**

'Hey, Mom I'm home", I said as I shuffled into the apartment. "Hi, Sonny", said my mom until she saw how upset I was, " why the long face sweetheart?" "Nothing, I really don't wanna talk about it", I said. "No, there's something wrong. Come and sit", she said while patting the space next to her on the couch.

"Well", I said as I crossed over to sit beside her", you know how I broke up with Chad not too long ago." "Mhmm." "Well now for some big collaboration between So Random and Mackenzie Falls, Marshall and Mr. Condor want all of us to go on this vacation with each other for two weeks so that we can "get along" with each other. And since Chad is apart of Mackenzie Falls, I'll be seeing him more than ever". "Well Sonshine", my mom said, "don't let Chad get in the way of you having a good time. And along the way you may meet someone new".

"Thanks, Mom", I said with a large smile on my face, "you always know what to say to make me feel better". As I got ready for bed I thought about how Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation **(note the sarcasm)**, isn't going to ruin anything for me.

**-At Chad's House-**

**Chad's POV**

As I walked intro my bedroom, I thought about how to go about my plan . In three days Operation: Get Sonny Back will be out into motion. **(A/N- the details of the plan will be explained in the next chapter)** I got up and looked at the pictures of me and Sonny from our past relationship. Man, I look good, but Sonny, Sonny looks great. Like an angel.

All I wanna do now is hold her in my arms and kiss her again like I used to. Falling into a deep sleep, I dreamed about the most important girl to me in my life, Sonny Monroe.

**-The Next Day-**

I walked down the hallway to the dressing room of my favorite random. "Knock, knock", I said. "Go away!", yelled an angry voice coming from the other side of the door. Me being the bad boy that I am, I just let myself in. "What do you want?", greeted Sonny with a sneer on her face. "Just came to say hi to my favorite Random."

Boy, she looked stunning. She had on a purple tank top with a plaid skirt and black flats. "Well, I'm kinda busy right now. So can you come back, mmm, never". "I don't know about that Sonny. You see I would miss you terribly". "I wouldn't miss you", I heard her mumble. "What was that?' "I said that your tie was a different hue **(again sarcasm)**." "That's what I thought you said", I remarked with a satisfying smirk.

**Sonny's POV**

Look at him; just a self-centered, conceited, egotistical, narcissistic, three-named jerk. Well to get him to leave I'll just use a not-so-subtle approach. "Well, Chad", I said moving closer to Chad, "I'm not sure you'd miss me all that much". I put a pouty look on my face and drew invisible circles on his chest with my finger. "Well, um…uh", Chad stammered while turning beet red, " I gotta go…shoot some scenes on the set".

Then he turned and dashed out the door. Some things just never change. Almost immediately after, Tawni sashayed into the room. "What's Cooper's problem?", she inquired. "Oh, nothing, the cat's just got a hold of his tongue", I relayed with a satisfying smirk.

**Chad's POV**

I just took off running, just like that. How could Chad Dylan Cooper not be able to handle this? But no problem, I'll be packing more heat on the trip.

**-After Rehearsals-**

Back to my dressing room for some me time. "Chad we need to talk". "Aaah", I screamed, "Portlyn don't you ever knock?" **(A/N- Ironic because Chad never seems to knock and just enters a room)** "Anyway", she continued not noticing my distress, "what are you gonna do about your Sonny situation?" "I've got it all figured out, no worries". "Seeing as you're involved, I have to worry. Don't screw up your chances with her again. Ciao". And with that she left as quickly and as suddenly as she came.

With my looks and charm what could possibly go wrong? Sonny doesn't stand a chance, she'll realize how wonderful I am and run back into my arms.

**Sonny's POV**

**-After Rehearsals-**

As I got back to my dressing room after rehearsals, I walked in on a serious looking Tawni. "A very unfortunate event has occurred". "Oh no, what happened", I said with sympathy. "I have no idea how many pairs of shoes I should take with me on the trip". Is she serious? "Ughh", is all I managed to say in reply. "Well of course you wouldn't care. You have your own problems to deal with". "What do you mean?", I asked with a quizzical look. "Don't tell me you didn't notice the way Chad was looking at you in the commissary". I shook my head no. "Well, something tells me he still has a thing for you". "It doesn't matter, 'cause I'm not interested in Chad anymore.".

"Well he sure seemed to be interested in you". Not believing what I was hearing, I marched off to Chad's dressing room to find out the truth for myself.

**Chad's POV**

"Chad Dylan Cooper!, we need to talk". "Doesn't anyone know anyone knock anymore **(again, pretty ironic)**". "Chad I need an answer and I need one now", Sonny said as she sat down on my couch with her arms folded, "do you still have feeling for me?' "Well, I-" "Because if you do then I have to say that I don't feel the same way." My heart just shattered right then and there. I mean she already broke up with me, but how could she come right out and say she didn't feel the same way?

"Well if you must know, I **have** gotten over you". "So why did Tawni say that you were staring at me?" "I was giving you and your friends a look of disgust". I can't believe what I'm saying, but I'm not man enough to tell this girl how I really feel.

"Well…good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Are we good"

"We are so good"

Then she left. This plan just has to work or I don't know what I'm gonna do if I can't get her back in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, hello, hello children. (See what I did there. Write in the reviews where you think which movie I got that from. Prize is special shout out in the next chapter ) I've uploaded chapter three and I can't wait for you guys to read. If there's anything you do or don't like don't hesitate to PM me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance**

**Chad's POV**

"Good morning, gorgeous", I said to myself as I looked in the mirror. Today's the day of the trip and also the day you try out your full proof plan to win m'lady back. Too bad the rest of the cast can't come, but it's good so I'll have an excuse to hang with the Randoms and get closer to Sonny.

**-Flash Back to Yesterday-**

_While I was styling my hair in my dressing room, I have the most gorgeous hair in the world, I heard a knocking at the door._

_"Come in", I said. This better be good, I'm losing precious me time here. "Hi Chad", Portlyn said as she poked her head in the door. I gave her a quick nod. "Well…you see", she stuttered, "I can't go on the trip tomorrow because… I have a sick grandmother who…an uncle who…I just can't go. But I'll be rooting for you and Sonny. Well, bye." And she just took off, I wonder why she was so nervous. Oh well, like I care._

**-After Rehearsal-**

_"Mmmm, these loganberry smoothies are good", I hummed at the refreshment table. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was none other than Chastity. "Chad, I'm afraid to say that I can't go on the trip. You see I got this movie audition and if I get the part I get to work with Zac Efron", she squeaked. I was speechless; how could my own cast mate audition for a movie to work with Zac Efron, my arch nemesis?_ **(A/N- I doubt Zac Efron knows and/or cares about this so called rivalry)**

_But I wasn't going to lose my cool over that, so I just replied by saying, "Cool Chastity, go for it." "Really, your okay with it?" "Yeah", I said with my eye twitching, "no problem." "Thanks", she squeaked and just skipped away._

**-Later That Day-**

_"So Skyler, Ferguson, you excited about the trip tomorrow?", I asked my T.V. best friend and rival. "Actually, we can't go because-" "Because you have a sick relative, or you have a movie audition with my greatest rival", I said a little agitated by the fact that my crew was flaking on me. "No, actually we just don't wanna go", Ferguson said._

_"Oh", I said, but then it dawned on me. If my cast mates aren't there, then I can get little more buddy-buddy with Sonny on the trip. Suddenly my face broke into a wide grin, but they didn't notice because they were too busy eating their food._ **(A/N- For those who are confused, they're in the commissary)**

_"So, Chad", said Skyler, " why are you still going?' "Well you know, it's good for publicity if at least one of the Falls shows up on the trip", I lied. They both nodded in agreement. So then I got up and went back to my dressing room, and this time, I had a little more spring in my step._

**-Back to the Present-**

This is going to go better then I expected, I thought to myself, now to just go over the plan one more time.

_Phase I: Secure a seat with Sonny on the bus_

This way I can talk, flirt, and dish out the Chad Dylan Cooper charm all the way to the hotel.

_Phase II: Walk her to her room_

I'll just act like a modern gentleman and help her carry her luggage to her room. She'll think that I'm super sweet.

_Phase III: Befriend the Randoms_

No matter how much I don't want to, I have to do it so that Sonny can think I'm still not interested in her and assume I'm only being nice to her just to win her back. Plus, it's good for publicity.

_Phase IV: Spend as much time with her as possible_

But not too much time that she gets suspicious.

_Phase V: Be there for her_

It wouldn't make any sense if at least a few guys didn't hit on her. But if one of them is a heart breaker, then I'll be her shoulder to cry on and her knight in shining armor.

If everything goes as planned, Sonny will be mine in no time.

**-At the Bus Stop-**

**Sonny's POV**

"What is taking him so long", I asked while checking my watch. All of us, Tawni, Zora, Nico, and Grady, and I, were at the bus stop right on time. And Chad was probably examining his hair for loose strands.

"Hey, wait for me", we heard a voice call in the distance. It was Chad; finally. "Finally, we were almost late for our bus. "Sorry, I was fine tuning my hair", he said apologetically. Wow, can this guy get anymore predictable? So we boarded the bus, and I just took an empty seat and plopped me and my stuff down. Then I felt a shift of movement beside me.

It was none other than Chad Dylan Cooper. "Ughh", I groaned. This would be long bus ride. "Is it okay if I sit here?", he asked. "Sure, why not", I replied. "I'm sorry, I must not be making this ride comfortable for you." I was completely and utterly shocked. Did Chad just apologize? "No, no. it's totally okay", I said reassuringly. "Are you sure?" "Yeah", I said looking up at him. "I like your nails." Thanks", I said while smiling. I had gotten them done with Tawni at the mall for the trip.

"Your welcome", he said. I blushed. Maybe this trip won't be so bad after all.

**Chad's POV**

Phase I is a go.

**Is Sonny already falling back to the like with Chad? Will Chad's plan work? You'll just have to find out after I upload the next chapter. Also I'm terribly sorry if I got the Mackenzie Falls cast members characters' traits wrong, and sorry if I didn't include Marta. I just wanted to get them out of the way so that I don't have to include stuff about them in my chapters when it's supposed to be about Sonny and Chad. Well, rate, review, and all that good stuff. Ta ta my little duckies.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, you guys. I sincerely apologize for my lengthy absence. I'm a big Doctor Who fan, and I just kept watching one episode after another. Plus, I get kind of lazy after I work very long on something, and I like to watch at least two or three movies a day. This chapter is kind of in a TV episode format so you'll kinda notice it right away. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance**

_Previously on Beaches and Boyfriends…_

_Phase I is a go._

**-Present-**

**Sonny's POV**

Chad was being really nice to me. It was very strange how he was so gentlemanly and could hold a decent conversation without being sarcastic and trying to get on my bad side. "So how are your sketches going?" "Huh, oh sorry Chad. I was just thinking about how…never mind." I quickly hid my face knowing that it would turn beet red. Chad then put his face under mine and sad with a huge smirk, "Were you thinking about me while you were getting lost in my eyes?" Spoke to soon. I immediately shot my head and said, " You wish."

But Chad didn't seem to react and his smirk turned into a small grin. He has a very nice smile, I thought to myself. No, I shook my head, Chad is just a friend. But that can't stop me from thinking he's attractive, can it?

**Chad's POV**

As I stares into her eyes, her chocolate brown eyes filled with so much emotion and so much passion for the things she loves, I thought to myself, can I ever win her back? I mean placing an award, a piece of metal, over the girl I love is just inexcusable. Yes, I said love. I love Sonny Monroe. With all her little quirks and her goody-two-shoes attitude included. I want our love to be like Noah and Ally, except for the war thing and how they die at the end, but just the same as their love nonetheless. And maybe sprinkle in a little Jack and Rose. I wonder if her hair still smells like honey suckles and apples. Maybe a little sniff won't hurt.

I leaned in while she was looking out the window and took in one sniff just for extra precaution. Mmm. Yes it still does smell good. I closed my eyes to take in the scent. Sonny hadn't noticed anything yet, so I ran my fingers lightly through her hair to feel how soft it was. All of a sudden a finger tapped my shoulder. "Chad, what are you doing", asked Tawni. Everyone in the bus turned around and looked at me, including Sonny. Dang it, shoot me. Shoot me now so I don't have to die of embarrassment. I racked my brain for something to say. "Ummm…I…uh…was", then I got a good idea. I quickly bent down and took my piece of gum out of my mouth.

"I noticed a piece of gum tangled in Sonny's hair, and since I found it purely disgusting I just had to remove it, ya know", I said while holding the piece of gum and trying to put a disgusted look on my face at the same time. "So then why are you sniffing her hair?", asked Grady with a quizzical look on his face. Shoot! I didn't think this far **(A/N- In reality I just couldn't come up with a good excuse. I mean what weirdo sniffs a girl's hair)**. But then there was a loud thump. "Sorry mates", said the bus driver, "but we got 3 flats and it'll take awhile for me to put in the spares. We'll be here for about three and a half hours." " Great, now what are we gonna do for three hours", whined Nico and Grady. Since everyone seemed to be preoccupied with their disappointment, I decided to slip out of the bus to avoid being there when someone remembered to ask about the recent, totally embarrassing, situation.

**Sonny's POV**

How did I not notice him sniffing my hair, and a better question, how did I get gum stuck in my hair? Turning to Tawni, I said, " Are there still bits of gum in my hair?" " I don't know, why are you asking me", she said not looking away from her compact mirror while applying her lip stick. Aargh, why is she so difficult? I wanted my hair to look really nice today. I even bought a honey suckle and apple hairspray made by the same company that made cocoa-moco-cocoa to make it smell really nice. Honey suckles and apples were always Chad's favorite scent. But I'm not trying to impress Chad, I'm doing this for me. Since I had 2 more hours to spare, I decided to get out of the bus and stretch my legs.

Once outside, I saw Chad looking down at his phone. The way his cerulean blue eyes twinkled when light hit them was truly magical. I walked over to him and looked over his shoulder to see what he was looking at. It was this month's issue of Tween Weekly. Suddenly something catches my eye. There, under tons of pictures of Chad and the Mackenzie Falls cast, was a picture of Chad and a blonde in a low cut navy blue dress and shades were talking in a café. Under that was a caption that said: Who is Chad's mystery woman? Has he replaced Sonny Monroe that fast? For some reason my eyes started watering. Thoughts like " Has Chad found a new girlfriend already" and " How did I never know" started racing through my head. "Aaahh", a scream awoke me from my thoughts. Looking up at me was a frightened looking Chad. Don't scare me like that", he said, his chest still heaving. "Sorry, I was just so interested to know what you were so entranced by on your phone. And not that it's any of my business, but who's the girl in the photo sitting with you at the table?" "Oh, you mean Darcy. She's no one really. Just someone I know", he said not seeming too interested in the topic. Darcy? Who could Darcy be? Before I could ask any more questions, the bus driver yelled, " A'right everyone. Everything is ship, shape, and ready to go!" " Come on Sonny, let's go", Chad said while grabbing my hand and walking toward the bus.

Once we were back in our seats, I decided to sleep off the worry. Why do I care so much, who Chad dates is none of my business. Plus, I'm over him now. I need to look for a new guy. Drifting off to sleep, I thought about all the kinds of guys I would see at the resort.

**Chad's POV**

Sonny looks so beautiful when she's asleep. Who am I kidding, she even looks beautiful when she's awake. Suddenly I yawned. I guess I should get some sleep. When I wake up the first person I want to see is Sonny Monroe, my ball of sunshine. " Have a wonderful dream, my angel", I said. Then I drifted off to sleep.

_Next time on Beaches and Boyfriends…_

_"…he is so sweet." " I knowwww", said Tawni. I wonder who this secret admirer of mine is. I can't wait for our late night picnic._

**So what y'all think. Who is Darcy and who is Sonny's secret admirer? It may be Chad, or the new guy I'll introduce. Please rate and review. Again, I apologize for my absence and I hope you think this chapter was worth the wait. Just hope Doctor Who doesn't take me away again. Until next time, keep stuffing your mouths with Jammy Dodgers.**


End file.
